Embodiments herein generally relate to systems, methods, services, etc. for printing package wrap (e.g., gift wrap) and more particularly to a system, service, and method that prints custom sheets of package wrap that matches a selected package size precisely.
Conventional systems exist for printing custom package wrap. For example, U.S. Patent Publications 2007/0007324 and 2007/0034545 (the complete disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference) disclose manual systems for customizing gift wrap. Similarly, U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0219108 (the complete disclosures of which is incorporated herein by reference) discloses an automated system for adding personal text to gift wrap.
Such conventional systems for printing customized package wrapping (gift wrapping) paper are generally only available through a few limited methods. One of the methods is special catalog ordering, which has a long turnaround time and which delivers rolls of wrapping paper in preset lengths and widths that are not related to the size of the package to be wrapped. Another method allows the user to print individual sheets on their personal printer; however, the size of such sheets is usually limited to a maximum of 11 by 17 inches, which is usually too small to wrap most packages. Sometimes, these smaller individual sheets are stitched or taped together to form larger sheets; however such processes are cumbersome and produce a somewhat unattractive final product. Further, neither of these methods provides any ability to custom fit the wrapping paper to the object that is to be wrapped (e.g., the package).
However, embodiments herein provide methods, a computer program, a service, and a system for package wrap custom printing custom sized sheets of gift wrap. For example, one method embodiment herein inputs a package size and a package wrap pattern. The method calculates a sheet size corresponding to the package size, and prints the sheet of package wrap. The sheet of package wrap has the package wrap pattern and can have fold markings corresponding to corners of the package. The sheet of package wrap has dimensions equal to the sheet size.
The “calculating” performed by embodiments herein comprises converting a three-dimensional measure of the package size into a two-dimensional measure of the sheet size. Further, the “calculating” of the sheet size can comprise determining a first area sufficient to cover all surface area of a package having the package size and adding an overlap area to the first area to produce the sheet size.
When inputting the package size, a user is requested to input such items as the height, width, and depth of a package. Further, when the user is inputting the package wrap pattern, they are provided the options of selecting the package wrap pattern from a database, scanning an item to store the package wrap pattern into memory, providing a file having the package wrap pattern, and/or hand generating the package wrap pattern using a graphic user interface.
A system embodiment herein comprises a graphic user interface adapted to receive input of the package size and the package wrap pattern. A processor is operatively (directly or indirectly) connected to the graphic user interface. The processor is adapted to calculate a sheet size corresponding to the package size and optionally calculate fold markings corresponding to corners of the package size. A printer is also operatively connected to the processor. The printer comprises a printing engine adapted to print the package wrap pattern on the sheet of package wrap and, optionally, the fold markings. A sheet cutter can be included within or separate from the printer. The sheet cutter is adapted to cut the sheet of media into dimensions equal to the sheet size. A continuous media supply (e.g., roll of printing media such as paper) is positioned to supply a continuous, unbroken sheet of media to the printer.
The graphic user interface comprises inputs such as the height, width, and depth of the package to input the package size. Further, the graphic user interface includes inputs for selecting the package wrap pattern from a database, scanning the package wrap pattern into memory, providing a file having the package wrap pattern, and/or generating the package wrap pattern using a graphic user interface.
The processor is adapted to calculate the sheet size by determining a first area sufficient to cover all surface area of a package having the package size and adding an overlap area to the first area to produce the sheet size. These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.